1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fastenings for storage racks having upright columns or posts and horizontal crossbeams and which include gussets for locked engagement with the crossbeams and the posts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been common practice to provide storage racks having upright columns or posts, connected in pairs with horizontal and diagonal braces parallel to the direction of access to provide rack ends, and with pairs of posts joined front and rear by horizontal crossbeams, the structure being factory welded or field bolted to maintain the rack in assembled condition.
Featherman et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,490 shows bracing members, upright posts of an erectable shelving rack or frame, and connectors engaging the posts and to which the bracing members are bolted.
Hasselqvist, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,638 shows conventional gusset type connectors 18 for joining horizontal beams to upright posts.
Wright, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,245, shows a separate connector for joining crossbeams to vertical posts but the structure employed differs in numerous respects from the structure of the present invention.
None of the prior art patents shows a simple but effective structure for locking horizontal crossbeams to upright posts.